


Circus of Miracles

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been dragged along in a Stri-Lond family outing, and they're going to her personal hell..A freak show, or as normal people call it, a Circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Carnival

**==== >**  **Her Name Is Rose Lalonde, And She's Being Forced To Go On A Family Trip To A Circus**

Guh, if there's anything she hates more than clowns and spiders, is a fucking freak show, and this place gives not only Rose, but her aunt the creeps, but the rest of her family, oh no they're perfectly fine and happy! Dave's dragging his feet with one of her uncles and Roxy is around Rose's mom as she stays with her aunt, and Dirk? He's fucking about with her other uncle trying to scare her and her aunt both, until the both of you hit the two boys in unison, causing the other four to either laugh or roll their eyes..

Once she gets to the tent, which is pitch black inside might I add, Dave grabs Rose and shoves her inside as David -her first uncle- does the same to the woman who shares a part of her name -Rosie is her name, she knows it all too well-. Rosie grabs her hand as a safety warning for her to not let go of her hand, not even when the lights turn on, you all find your seats and you all take up eight seats in total, not that bad as you are a rather large family and you stay clumped together, girls at the front and boys behind. When everyone else in the fucking world sits the fuck down behind you all, the lights come on and the ring leader stands in the spotlight. " **WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS OF MIRACLES. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW WE'LL PUT ON TONIGHT AND ENJOY THE ACTORS PERFORMANCES** ", Oh wow, he doesn't even need a microphone for how loud he is without one...

 

The crowd is deafening as they cheered, causing Rose to cover her ears until it dulled down and the lights came on once more, looking at the 'stage' she caught a glimpse of fire and a rope, and a woman with similar grey skin the ring leader had, but with more..Intricate horns.


	2. Who Is This Before My Eyes?

**==== > Be The Tight Rope Walker**

 

Well, it's successful, but not really helping with concentration!

 

Her name is Kanaya Maryam, tight rope walker and clothes designer for this circus, needless to say her job here is to control and perform without a scratch, and she's been doing great so far! Feeling the fire under her soles and the thin rope not even weighing down at each step, it burned and caused her to focus more clearly, no words or cheers left the crowd, thank god, that'd really throw her off, but one little flicker of the flames set fire to the rope behind her....This wasn't as planned, she can't afford to be careful but she can't afford to be rushed, so she continued with the performance like it should have gone, going onto her hands and then back onto her feet as she reached the ending platform.

 

The crowd roared with cheers and applauds as a gust of forced wind blew the flames out, and at the corner of her eye she saw what looked to be a very interested young lady watching her carefully until the lights went out. Running 'back stage' the others congratulates her for not seeming to give a shit about almost getting burnt, but in reality, she was terrified and her blood pusher was racing....

 

Who's next?

 

 


	3. Lights Beam But I Cannot Stop Looking

**==== > Be the Knife Thrower**

 

Hello! You're successful but her friend (and target) isn't so pleased.

 

Their names are Terezi Pyrope, the knife thrower and fire breather, and Vriska Serket, the dare devil and spider lady. In all six of Vriskas hands targets are gripped, one on her stomach and the other over her heart, the crowd falls silent as Terezi holds the first blade and flung it into the chest target, then the stomach, the spider lady didn't look afraid, but confident in her partner, but made it difficult as she moves her hands to a different position, making the crowd stare in awe as the knives land in the middle of each target, but the very final blade got set on fire by the blind troll, setting it on fire with a trick of hers that always worked, it landed on the final target, clutched tightly in Vriska's empty right hand.

 

With that ended the lights blared but they didn't squint, the crowd erupted with applause and cheers, the targets were stripped from Vriska and she, alongside her knife thrower, bowed. The Serket's seven pupiled eye landed on the blonde young lady, who only now seemed to be enjoying the show. Her talent was not easy to figure out and once the lights shut off and she went to the back room, she was still pondering. What could she do well and how can we get her up here?

 

Oh well, time to the next performance..Who is it this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading chapters irregularly, I have school and I'm busy with that..But thank if you're being patient with me


	4. Taming Your Allergies

**==== > Be the Lion Tamer with terrible fur allergies**

 

Oh, well, that's easier than the rest, and he's happy to let you in.

 

His name is Tavros Nitram and that lion in front of him does  **not** look happy..At all. Oh well, before anything to start a bunch of talking and before his allergies kick in, he gets to taming the lion, he's done this a lot so it wasn't really a problem, until he goes backstage and goes into a sneezing fit in which Kanaya helps him through.

 

Ugh, it's best to focus so the beast doesn't have him for lunch..

 

**==== > Be the blonde girl who's secretly enjoying the show**

 

Rose doesn't notice you, well, she doesn't really care.

 

This shit was so much better than the average circus, this stuff was  _ **REAL**_ , not fake like most freak shows are so of course Rose would be happier seeing this, but the 'Spider-Lady' from before freaked her out. She never liked spiders and seeing that left eye with seven pupils had her shuddering.

 

This poor lion tamer had skill, she'll admit, but once he'd got the lion down and submissive, the lights went out and the crowd cheered again, why so  _loud_?

 

Oh well, on with the show..


End file.
